


will the past be a shadow that will follow us around (will these memories fade as we leave this town)

by bloodredcherries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: The revival of Gryphons and Gargoyles brought the Midnight Club together again -- only for them to discover a more perplexing mystery.When had FP and Alice started to get along?OR 10 times a member of the Midnight Club had thought there was something going on with FP Jones and Alice Smith.





	will the past be a shadow that will follow us around (will these memories fade as we leave this town)

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“I can chaperone a field trip if I want to, Alice, you’re  _ not _ my keeper.” 

 

Darryl Doiley really had better things to do than interrupt the warring twosome that was FP Jones and Alice Cooper, but he had some bones to pick with the itinerary for the day’s field trip, and it was clear that the blonde was the person in charge of the entire sordid affair.  For the most part, he had been entirely too willing to adhere to Penelope’s decree that those who had been in the Midnight Club were never to speak to each other again. He knew that some of their former members had found such things to be ridiculous (all Darryl had to do to find proof of that was to look at the fact that two of the Midnight Club had had the lack of sense to  _ marry _ each other to illustrate his point), but Darryl was no fool. He knew too well what evil lurked in the hearts of man. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“I  _ told _ you, Alice, I just want to chaperone the field trip. Jugs  _ asked _ me to, it’s real important--” 

 

“Not you, you stupid ass,” she hissed. “We are being spied on by Darryl Doiley.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I just have some complaints about the day’s itinerary,” Darryl interjected, desperate to get away from the blonde with as much speed as possible. “I don’t understand why the children need chaperones at all.” 

 

“They’re  _ seven and eight _ years old! Why wouldn’t they need chaperones? What is the matter with you?” 

 

“It’s just a trip to a farm, Alice,” he said. “How else are they supposed to learn survival skills?” 

 

“Survival skills??? Survival skills??? Darryl, these are small children! They are going to the farm to learn about farm animals, not taking a trip to the salt mines! Don’t think I didn’t hear what you did to your own child.” 

 

“It was for Dilton’s own good!”

 

“What did he do?” 

 

“I’ll tell you later, FP,” she said, her tone incrementally softer than it had been when directed at Darryl himself. “I don’t think that you should be chaperoning the children, Doiley. FP and I will be fine, alone, without you. At least I can trust him to not turn a farm into a terrorist site.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alice.” 

 

“I wouldn’t get used to it,” she said. “I trust no one but myself to get those children to and from the farm in one piece, Forsythe. I just feel that having Darryl tag along would be utterly negligent. I try not to have to write articles about myself in my paper.” 

 

“Yeah, she writes about people like you!” 

 

Darryl’s moment of bravery ended as abruptly as it had begun when FP Jones loomed over him, looking like a solid 200+ pounds of Southside muscle, which, he belatedly realized, he probably got working construction with Fred. He gulped.

 

“What did you say about me?” 

 

“Nothing, FP! You must have misheard me!”

 

“I thought so,” he said. “I’d suggest you listen to Alice, and leave, before I make you.” 

 

“What, precisely, would that entail?”

 

“I think you remember, don’t you? Think outside of the time period we were friends. Remember how we used to be? I won’t hesitate to show the kids what the real world looks like.” 

 

“You wouldn’t--”

 

“Who the hell are you fooling? We all know I would.” 

 

“FP, Jughead is here,” Alice pointed out. “I know that acting like a positive influence on anyone is beneath the two of you, but could you please think of the children? Specifically yours.” 

 

“Yeah, uh, you’re right, Alice. You should go, Doiley. We’ll make sure that Dilton comes out of this experience unscarred.”

 

FP Jones gave him a feral gaze. Darryl gulped. “Perhaps you’re right,” he hedged. “It appears that we have different expectations for the role of a chaperone.” 

 

Alice Cooper rolled her eyes. “I would say so. I mean, I thought it went without saying that taking children to the farm was meant to be fun, and not quite the exercise of my patience that dealing with you two idiots has been.” 

 

“I didn’t think you would speak to me at all!” He defended himself. “Why are you speaking to him? We had a deal, Alice.” The blonde woman inched towards him, and Darryl felt his survival skills slipping away from him. He drew in a deep breath. “I’m not wrong. We promised.” 

 

“My children overrule that ridiculous pact we made,” she hissed. “Who I choose to speak to is  _ none _ of your business, Darryl Doiley. It was just a game. Get out of here, now, before I tell the teacher about your attempts to make a field trip into your own, personal episode of Survivor.” Her eyes lit up. “Better yet. I could write an OPED about you. Doesn’t that sound nice, FP?”

 

“Sounds great, Alice. Would you give the Serpents a break when you wrote it?” 

 

“Right now you’re less detrimental to society, so, sadly, I would. Do you mind?” The twosome seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, and the sight made Darryl fill with dread. There had always been something between the two of them when they went to school together, and they had always found common ground in making  _ his _ life miserable. 

 

“I think I’ll be going,” he said, and he turned on his heels. He was no fool. “Leaving. Now.”

 

“I thought you might,” she purred. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make my description of you as flattering as possible.” 

 

Darryl left the school, conflicted about how he’d handled the situation. He hoped Dilton and the Adventure Scouts hadn’t seen him flounder like that. He just -- he didn’t know.

  
Alice Cooper and FP Jones were  _ so _ strange. There were some things he  _ couldn’t _ prepare for. 


End file.
